ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ball Weevil
' Ball Weevil '''is an alien in ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his pointy tip is longer. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the white stripe on his outfit is now black. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his collar has extended to cover his whole body except his legs, head, and the ending tip of his body. He has several green freckles. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he has a small white outlining around his eyes. He also has six legs instead of four, and wears a full suit. The Omnimatrix IV is on his chest. Powers & Abilities Ball Weevil has the ability to roll a sticky ball and collect junk with it. The more junk he gets, the bigger the ball and the balls can cause explosions that are either large or small depending on the ball size. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He looks the same. He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble due to the Randomizer function. He makes a cameo in The Negative Effect. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Ball Weevil's costume has taken one a darker tone. Appearances *TBA Ben 10: The Omniwars Ball Weevil will appear in the second season. Bryce Bowman: Origins Ball Weevil goes by new name: Spit Ball. He does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Under Wraps *Time Trouble *Protoform *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) *Nemesis Returns John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Ball Weevil was accidentally unlocked when fighting Ma Vreedle. Appearances *War Games Revived (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) *The Sixth Round *True Colors Ancient Times *Through the Fire (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Goop Wars Spacewalker By Nemevoc *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By Ben *Knights of the Earth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *The Hunt for Psyphon *The First Mission *Added Dimension *Robotic Duo *Dreams are awaken *Chris 10/Cassie 12 - Heroes of Two Worlds Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Unexpected (first reappearance, by Ben) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance, by Ben) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *You Are Begging For Trouble (first reappearance) *The Negative Effect ''(by Albedo; cameo) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Gallery Ball Weevil Omniverse-1-.png Bw.png|Ball Weevil in M D788.png|Ball Weevil in incredible ned Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil in Chris 10: Total Revolution BTDW Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil in BTDW Ballswe.png|Bryce as Spit Ball in BBO BTE Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)